Precious Moments
by ForeverKittyandMatt
Summary: Reflections on what may have happened in the years after Dodge City became a quiet town


Few moments ever existed when Matt and Kitty had an uninterrupted time together. Oh it did happen from time to time but not often. As the years passed these moments however were becoming a bit more possible than they had in the past. It seemed as if a much calmer if not quieter group of settlers were starting to become more prevalent than had been. It was a much appreciated change. The cattle drives had become a things of the past replace by the railroads hauling most of the cattle up from Texas to points north and east. The ranchers were still plentiful around Dodge City but the hired hands stayed around the ranches and not many miles from whatever may have been a home for them. The year was 1893. Matt and Kitty had each been in Dodge for 20 years. So much had happened to them over the years but one thing did remain a constant-no two people ever loved each the way each of these two loved the other. They were a special pair.

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon in early May of the year mentioned and it found Matt and Kitty creek side enjoying a picnic lunch. Kitty had managed to cook up Fried Chicken, Potato Salad, Biscuits, and one of the best cherry pies in the county-she had tried her hand at the county fair and won first prize the previous year. After filling their tummies, they laid back along the bank of the creek just resting and thinking. After about two minutes of silence, Matt looked at Kitty and asked what she was thinking about. "Oh Matt, I don't know really," she replied ,"nothing in particular, I guess" "just wondering what the next few months or even years may have ahead for us". You know Kitty, I guess great minds must think alike,because I've been pondering that same question." "Have you reached any answers? He asked? "Not really" she said "just hoping, I suppose". "Oh, for what might that be?" Matt replied. "Well that things have really gotten tamer around here to stay and that maybe we have a chance to be what we've always wanted to be" "Together forever", she said."Not a bad thought Kitty not at all" "I've been hoping that myself, especially about things actually staying tamed down around here". "We might actually have a chance that way". "Oh, Matt, you mean you have given it some thought too?" " Kitty there hasn't been a day go by since we met that I haven't wanted that, but my badge comes with responsibilities and I have to honor that and you have your business and your responsibilities that you have to honor but now things are changing, at least for me" "The wild unrest that was once so much a part of this part of the country is now getting calmer and quieter and it may just stay that way" " I mean at least we could have a chance" "Matt do you really think so?" "Yes, Kitty I do", and I would be honored if you would help me give us a chance-will you Kitty? "Oh Cowboy, I do love you so, yes , I will help you give us a chance!" "Yippee!" was all Matt Dillion could think of to say. They made their way back to town and found Judge Brooker, who by chance was in town that weekend , and had him marry them. Festus, Newly, and Doc were their witnesses. They were told to keep things quiet as usual until they were told otherwise. At the end of the month, Matt turned in his badge and Kitty sold the Long Branch. They bid goodbye to the dearest friends they could ever have had and made their way to San Francisco, the one city Kitty had always wanted to go back to. Matt and Kitty ran a small boarding house for young college students who were working their way through school. They were like step parents to all who stayed there. They kept the business for ten years until they sold it to a young married couple who promised to keep up the Dillions tradition. Matt and Kitty stayed in the area and live another five years before dying in their sleep beside each other. They were buried side by side. To honor their dear friends from Dodge City, they requested that on their headstone this be written-"Matthew and Miss Kitty" Forever Together.


End file.
